


It's Not a Game if Someone Gets Hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Help me I don't know how to tag, I seriously don't know what this is, Jinyoung (GOT7) is only mentioned, Jisung is evil, M/M, guilty Hyunjin, little angst?, mopey Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinyoung-sunbaenim or Seungmin?





	It's Not a Game if Someone Gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I'm writing something, and this one's kinda rushed and forced, since I made a stupid promise to upload something once Seungjin 슼과 슼 episode comes out (which, I totally forgot, was scheduled to come out tonight). So I apologize in advance for any mistakes (I have no time to proofread or even format lol).

“Jinyoung-sunbaenim or Seungmin?”

It’s one of their little games. One of those silly things they do in the dressing room to pass the time and evade boredom. Because that’s how Stray Kids are - brimming with energy that they are incapable of staying still and silent even for just a while.

It’s very simple, actually. Person A gives Person B two items, and Person B has to choose one without giving it much thought. Fast, easy, and does not require fully-functional brain cells, which is probably why they play the game a lot.

“What kind of question is that?” Hyunjin half-complains and half-giggles, finding Jisung ridiculous.

“Just answer it, IHyunjin-ah. It’s my turn to ask, remember!” Jisung shoots back, a little annoyed at the other’s disregard for one of the rules - thinking about the question as little as possible.

“Fine,” Hyunjin gives in, pausing to consider the question for a moment before realizing how vague, _really_ , the question is. “Wait, in what sense?”

“What do you mean, ‘ _in what sense?_ ’ I don’t know, just choose between the two of them.”

“Uhh.... Jinyoung-sunbaenim, I guess?”

“ _Oohhh_. Juicy,” Jisung, who seems satisfied with the answer, responds while throwing a glance towards the direction of Seungmin, who, all this time, has been sitting within earshot; Jisung must have known, but Hyunjin had no idea at all. Hyunjin follows suit, biting his lower lip, a look of guilt on his face. Seungmin, however, seemed unbothered by the happenings around him; he’s simply scrolling through his phone with a poker face on.

 _He’s probably too preoccupied to notice, thank god,_ Hyunjin thinks internally, and then catches himself doing so, and in the process confusing himself a little as to why he’s feeling a tad guiltier than he should’ve been. _It’s just a stupid game_. He therefore decides to shrug it off.

A few hours have passed, however, but Hyunjin still finds himself bothered by what happened in the dressing room. He doesn’t know why exactly, seeing as how Seungmin appeared unmoved by what he heard. They’re not even entirely sure whether Seungmin _actually_ heard their conversation.

 _This is stupid; I shouldn’t be worrying about this. Seungmin would understand. He’s a rational person._ Hyunjin thinks to himself.

 

Seungmin was proving Hyunjin wrong, though. After their performance, Seungmin didn’t approach him like he always does. No “good job today, Jinnie!” or “you killed it on stage, Jinnie!” or “you worked hard, Jinnie!” Not even the usual hug, or a simple smile. Not even a glance. It was like he didn’t exist.

 _Stop overthinking things, Hyunjin, maybe he just forgot_.

Their group then went out to eat dinner and celebrate their successful stage performance. They went to one of their favorite ramen places. The place always serves freshly-prepared ramen (among other dishes) which suits every member’s taste, has a pleasant ambience, and the layout of the restaurant provides them with a little more privacy than most other establishments. Also, the owner seems to be very fond of them, so they get a little extra serving compared to the normal. It is therefore understandable why the boys frequent this restaurant.

They also have a sort-of set seating arrangement here, and it so very seldom changes. Today, Seungmin decides to change his seat, plopping himself beside Felix, causing him to earn a look from Changbin who usually sits there. Changbin then glances at Hyunjin who simply responds with a shrug. He was starting to feel a bit annoyed at how Seungmin’s been acting.

But it was his fault, after all. _Wasn’t it?_ He thought he had to talk to Seungmin as soon as possible, so he turned to look at the younger, but Seungmin seems to have decided to rest his head on Felix’s shoulder to take a short nap while they were waiting for their orders. _Never mind_ , Hyunjin thought. He felt much more irritable than he was a few seconds ago. _Whatever, I’ll just eat my annoyance away_.

 

Upon reaching their dorm, Seungmin went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, while the rest gathered up in the living room to watch a movie together.

“Alright, kids, what should we see tonight?” Chan asked. “Everyone up for some Thai horror film?”

Half of the boys let out whoops of agreement, while the other half expressed their dissent either by shrill screeches or frightened whimpers. “Ah hyung, you know I can’t!” Hyunjin whines, giving Chan a pout.

“That’s not gonna work on me, Hyunjinnie,” Chan responds. “Okay, since Seungmin’s not here right now to break the tie, let’s just leave the decision to whoever is having their birthday next.”

“That’d be me!” Jeongin pipes up, beaming widely, and a mischievous glint playing in his eyes. “I say we watch the horror film.” This earned him a proud “as expected from our maknae” from Minho, a betrayed look from Hyunjin, and a pillow thrown at him by Changbin.

“Hey, don’t you dare hurt my child!” Woojin snaps at Changbin. “Let’s just watch whatever our youngest picked. And scary films are a great way to bond, anyways,” he adds in an authoritative manner that seemed to convince the others that this might, after all, be a good idea. “Now Jisung, go make some popcorn.”

Jisung merely turns to Woojin with an incredulous look on his face.

“...Please?” Woojin adds through a toothy grin. Jisung shrugs defiantly, but gets up anyway and trudges to the kitchen to make snacks for the group. Chan sets the television up, while Minho turns the lights off and Jeongin brings out comforters and blankets so they can cozy up while scaring themselves.

Four minutes into the movie, Seungmin comes in, so Hyunjin moves a little to free up some space beside him for Seungmin. It was another one of those things they usually like to do - lie down together and cuddle while watching movies or shows. Seungmin, however, pays him no mind, and walks over him to settle himself beside Felix. “Hey, Felix, can I lie on your lap? I’m too lazy to grab my pillow from my room.”

“Uh… sure, Min,” Felix replies in his deep voice. Changbin glares at the two of them, while Hyunjin tries his best not to show any sign of even having heard them, although his reddening ears would have easily given him away if it weren’t for the darkness of the room.

 

After the movie, Hyunjin didn’t feel comfortable enough to go back to his room, especially since Seungmin is his roommate and has already retired to his own bed, reading a book. It also didn’t help that Jisung, his bunkmate, wasn’t there. He decides to visit Chan and Changbin’s room instead. To his surprise, Jisung was there, and the three were huddled together on Changbin’s bed.

“‘Sup, guys?” Hyunjin starts. “Can I hang out here for a while?”

“Oh, hi Hyunjin. We’re kinda in the middle of conceptualizing a new song. You know, that movie’s feel gave us some inspiration.” Chan responds. Hyunjin thought that was weird, but decides against voicing this thought out. After all, he can’t afford to get kicked out and get sent back to his own room.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’ll just sit here quietly, then.”

Chan eyes him suspiciously. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin begins, but thinks maybe he can use some advice from the three. “Well, it’s just that Jisung kind of got me into some mess.”

Jisung, who has been focused on his paper all this time, quickly snaps his head up upon hearing his name. “What? Me? What did _I_ do?!” he complains, rubbing his nape.

“It was the game we played earlier! You did it on purpose, didn’t you? You knew he could hear us and you didn’t even tell me!”

“Well, yeah. But Jinnie, I didn’t make you choose Jinyoung-sunbaenim over Seungmin, did I? That was all on you!” Jisung simply laughs, while a dawn of understanding sweeps over Chan and Changbin’s faces.

“I-- But still-- Help me, please!” Hyunjin struggles. “Seungmin talk to me. He won’t even look my way anymore!”

“Okay. First of all, dude, calm down. It’s just a simple lovers’ quarrel, is all,” Changbin starts.

“It’s not a lo-- We’re not--”

“Second of all, stop blushing,” Changbin interrupts. “And lastly, just talk to him! You two are obviously much more affected by all this than you should be,” he cackles. “And I also can’t stand him using Felix to make you jealous,” he adds in an audible whisper.

Hyunjin chose to ignore that last bit, mostly for his sake. “So I just approach him and talk to him about it? What should I say?”

“I don’t know, Hyunjinnie, how hard can it be to talk to your friend?” Chan laughs. “Just do it, you’ll be fine!”

“Ugh. Fine. Okay. I’ll do it.” Hyunjin gets up and walks towards the door. “But if I get my head bitten off or something it’s on you guys!” he adds over his shoulders.

“Stop being so dramatic and talk to your jealous boyfriend!” Jisung shouts and throws a pillow at him, but thanks to his terrible aim he hit the door instead, causing it to close with a loud bang.

This leaves Hyunjin alone in the corridor, and an unsettling feeling seems to be starting to broil in his guts. He recall Chan’s words to him just a few moments ago: _how hard can it be to talk to your friend?_ Because, really, how hard can it be? Why does something as simple as this seem oh so difficult to do? Hyunjin thinks carefully about it, settling himself down on the floor right just right outside the door of Chan and Changbin’s room.

 _Am I the problem here?_ He muses further. It wasn’t like he had any problem talking to Seungmin before. They were the closest of friends, and they could freely talk about whatever they want. Until this happened. _Ugh, it’s definitely Seungmin. He’s the problem here_. Hyunjin nods to himself, gets up, and starts walking towards his room, ready to confront his roommate.

Hyunjin barges in noisily, hands on his hip. He may have kicked the door too strongly, however, which shocked Seungmin and caused him to drop the book he’s reading on his face.

“Ow! _Jinnie!_ What the hell is your problem?!”

Hyunjin felt all past traces of annoyance towards Seungmin immediately dissipate once he heard the younger boy call him by his pet name out loud while rubbing the bridge of his nose, which by the way was of a reddish hue from the impact.

“Minnie!” Hyunjin rushes to Seungmin’s side. He cups Seungmin’s face in his hands to closely examine the damage he caused. “Does it hurt anywhere?” A faint blush started to appear on both of their faces, and Seungmin must have felt his own face getting hotter so he decided to push Hyunjin away before he turned tomato-red. “Jinnie, please don’t sit on my bed if you haven’t showered yet.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry.”

“And it doesn’t really _hurt_ anywhere. I’m fine,” Seungmin adds, picking up his book and laying it down on his bedside table. “What were you storming in so loudly for, though?”

“Ah. Th-that? Uh...” Hyunjin was at a loss for words now after he’s been flustered, even though he was so ready to give Seungmin a piece of his mind earlier.

Seungmin, however, seems to understand the situation. “Look, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting today.”

“Wait, no. Minnie, _I’m_ sorry for what I said. I had no idea you could hear Jisung and me,” Hyunjin gives Seungmin an apologetic look, and a little pout was forming on his lips. Seungmin thought it was a really cute sight, but he mostly felt guilty for making his friend feel bad. _Great, now I feel like shit. But I probably deserve it_.

“Listen, you really have nothing to be sorry about. It was a game. And you’re allowed to say whatever you want. I totally overreacted.” Seungmin tries to lighten the mood by laughing, but it just felt out of place and made Hyunjin feel more uncomfortable and, if it was even possible, more apologetic as well.

“I know. But I was being stupid. I blurted out whatever, but after the game I thought about it more carefully, and I’ve decided I would actually choose you,” the older boy gushes out in one very quick breath. Specks of pink start to sprinkle over his cheeks when he added, in a very small tone, “ _I should have chosen you_.”

Seungmin felt the hotness rising up his neck to his face and ears again, so he quickly replied awkwardly with an “uhm… thanks. I guess?” He paused for a little. “But I know you don’t really mean that. I know how you feel about Jinyoung-sunbaenim,” he adds through a slight smile that seemed forced but really wasn’t.

“No! Minnie! I mean it, really!” Hyunjin said, edging closer again to hold Seungmin’s hands in his own and saying those words with wide eyes, which Seungmin thought was supposedly a way of letting him know how earnest he was. “Like, if the three of us - me, you, and Jinyoung-hyung - were on a sinking boat, I would definitely save you first.”

Seungmin just giggles at how ridiculous Hyunjin’s logic was, but he knew that the older was actually being serious so he mumbles a “thanks” anyway. The moment didn’t last long, however, because Hyunjin decided to add “I know Jinyoung-hyung would survive, though. I bet he’s a great swimmer. He’s so good at everything.”

“You- GET YOUR STINKY SELF OFF MY BED!” Seungmin yells, and Hyunjin get’s a pillow thrown at him for the second time that night. “And Jinyoung-sunbaenim has been bumped up to _Jinyoung-hyung_ now, huh?”

Hyunjin simply smiles and winks in response to Seungmin’s question. “Good night, Minnie.”

“You’re an asshole, Hwang Hyunjin.”

 

The next morning, while they were getting their hair done for a pre-recording, Jeongin decides to bother Seungmin. For a change.

“Hyung, play a game with me! I’m bored, and Minho-hyung cursed at me when I tried inserting flowers into his newly-styled hair.”

Chan’s ears perked up at this information, and quickly scanned the room for signs of Minho, who has already started running for his life. “Yah! Lee Minho! Get your ass over here!”

Seungmin ignores the commotion, and as he was bored himself, takes the youngest up on his offer. “Okay, fine. What do you wanna play?”

Jeongin, who was wearing an evil smile, simply responded with “Wonpil-sunbaenim or Hyunjin-hyung?”

Seungmin was taken aback for a second, but looked around to make sure Hyunjin was within earshot before replying with “That’s not even a toughie. Wonpil-sunbaenim, of course.”

He turned to see Hyunjin whose eyes were wide with shock and looking betrayed. Seungmin just gives him a smirk and a wink in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!~  
> Sorry if I suck at ending things :))  
> I would very much appreciate it if you can give constructive criticisms, since I plan on writing more in the future (but not like very near future since the last leg of the semester is coming up haha)  
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
